


Things Left Unsaid

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Primeval100 [30]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Community: primeval100, Drabble, Getting Together, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for primeval100's “Inspiration” challenge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Things Left Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> Written for primeval100's “Inspiration” challenge.

Stephen had always kept secrets. One secret he kept hidden more than all the others, more even than the Helen shaped elephant in the room, was his love of drawing.

It had started at school when he'd been trying to impress a girl, but then found that he actually enjoyed it.

He'd never told Cutter about all the sketches he'd made of him; the words to describe how Cutter inspired him always caught in his throat.

But when a blushing Cutter turned up at Stephen's hospital bed after the creature attack with his sketchpad, he found he didn’t need to.


End file.
